Rules and Guidelines
Please read these guidelines before adding new pages. #New Rules may be added in the event an undesirable or unforeseen situation occurs. New rules may be added or old rules may be changed at any moment depending on the situation. Any rule that results in the improvement of the community may be added. #Do not come here just to attack us or to change our rules and polices. Do not try to change this wikia or the way it works or try to co-opt it for anything else. Do not try to change this wikia, its aims, goals and purpose.The purpose is to provide a reasonable assumption of a character's powers and abilities without resorting to fan made calculations, calculations that inflate or deflate a character's powers, keep it hyperbole and "informed ability" free. Even official stamements may be disregarded if they are wrong or inconsistent. We only use feats and reasonable assumptions. Any deviation will not be allowed.Any violation will result in an instant permanent ban without warning. We will defend our space by any reasonable means. #Do not use vulgar languages or profanity. Do not call people names (autistic, stupid, mentally challenged, etc.), make insulting remarks, troll or threaten anyone. Using racial slurs or attacking anyone based on their personal background or choice is forbidden. We are trying to keep this wikia family friendly and fit for children and their parents. We do not want parents to ban their children from visiting this wikia. Breaking this rule will mean a warning and in extreme cases a ban. Attacking people based on their gender, both male and female is not allowed.Do not fight another user. Keep things civil. Be nice to new users. Do not be an elitist.When debating, focus on the argument, not the user. #Do not start an edit war. When in dispute, start a talk page and discuss it there. #Do not troll, start an edit war or add inappropriate content or perform any action that violets Wikia's policy. #Always be reasonable when adding stats. Do not use hyperbole, statements that have not been shown or proven even if they are made by the author himself, "Informed Abilities" or anything that makes a character more powerful than they are. Author statements will only be valid when it is consistent with the character's demonstrated abilities or appear to be reasonably sound. #Make profiles of characters you have a reasonable knowledge of. #Do not promote anything commercial in the wikia or link to any scam or click-bait site. #Do not discuss religious or political matters. Do not create profiles of modern religious figures. They result in flame wars. #Again do not try change this wikia #Do NOT 'add any "calculations". We do not accept them due to their extremely unreliable nature. Any appeal to the authority of any calculation will be dismissed. #Do not use a sock puppet account. Users will be banned without warning. #Trying to get around a ban will result in a longer ban and even a permanent ban. #Do not be biased. Try to be objective. Don't force your opinion on others. #Do not talk badly about another community or fandom. Do not fight another fandom. #Do not copy content from other wikias without crediting them as per wikia policy. #When making major changes, unless you have reasonable arguments on your side, discuss it on the talk pages. #Do not use any fallacy. #Do not try to break these rules on a technicality. #'Breaking any of these rules will result in a warning. Repeated offenders will be banned.